hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Lands
To the right of the landing area (from the catapult way back in Athens), go up the mud path and follow it until the sky clears and you reach the snow-covered mountaintop. Eliminate the Hags that emerges from the cave here, then go right and kill the Wood Nymphs. Lift up and toss the snowman to reveal a snowball. There's another hag just to the right here. Jump across the snowy landings, and note the caveman warming by the fire. He wants a Green Egg in exchange for a "P'" Key. Go down the ramp below you and jump left to the moving ice floe. At the left end of its path, jump down to the next floe moving up and down. Jump to the first landing on the left to find frost breath under the snow boulder. Jump back to the ice floe and ride it all the way down, disembarking on the left. Go left past the "'H" door, and jump left then down to another moving floe. Jump off at the bottom, and run and jump right over the ice spikes. Fight the barbarian, then lift the broken boat to receive the "H'" Key. Retrace you steps to the "'H" door and enter it. Go up the ice ramp and ride the catapult. You land in an area with 3 Hags. Pick up the "H'" key, and lift up the snowman to find a Green Egg. Go through the door at the bottom and drop down, jump down-left twice to the moving ice floe and get off at the left side, go up and ride the floes all the way back to the old caveman who wants the green egg. Talk to him in exchange to make the exchange then go back to where you fought the barbarian and found the first "'H" Key. Open the "P'" door and enter, grab a bag of frogs and buy some Gyros if you need to. Go up the ramp on the right after tossing the snow boulder out of the way. ('Note: This is another location where you can leave and return to regenerate valuable items. In this case, you can get unlimited "H'" keys and green eggs, which can be exchanged for "'P" Key. To do this, once you're got at least one of each, leave via the snowy path along the top, past the hags caves and go down the winding path until the music changes and the sky darkens, then return. Use the catapult on the left side to return to the enclosure with 3 hags, green egg and an "H'" key, then go back to the old cavemen to trade in the egg, then keep going back out pass the caves if you want to do it again. The extra keys will come in very handy late in the game). Follow the path, defeating the lone barbarians along the way. The second once can be killed from the ledge above by lobbing bombs at him. Go down the ramp on the right side and throw the boulder out of the way. On the slippery path, avoid the ice spikes and head up along the left edge. Jump over the spikes, then jump left over the water to another icy patch. You have 3 hags to fight off here, then a barbarian who comes from the right. Follow the path up the slopes, across and down. There are 3 barbarians just ahead, you can kill them off by staying just at the top of the slope down into their area and throwng spears to the right. Go down to reach the villagers who welcomes you to Macedonia. ('Note: Just above the area with 2 hag caves, there's another hag walking around on an unreachable ledge above you. Kill her, then retrace you steps back over the large group of ice spikes to find Thunderbolts on the bonus pedestal over the water to the right). Enemies *Hags *Wood Nymphs *Barbarians *Fish Items *Snowball *"P" Key *Green Egg *Frost Breath *"H" Key *Frogs *Gyros *Thunderbolts (Bonus Pedestal) Next quest *Macedonia Previous quest *Lair of the Medusa Gallery psxfin 2014-08-21 19-26-06-660.jpg|Hags Cave psxfin 2014-08-21 19-26-11-021.jpg|Wood Nymphs, Snowman (Up right) psxfin 2014-08-21 19-26-24-467.jpg|Snowballs psxfin 2014-08-21 19-27-34-341.jpg|Path psxfin 2014-08-21 19-27-45-189.jpg|"P" Key! 1 Green Egg" psxfin 2014-08-21 19-28-24-039.jpg|Platform psxfin 2014-08-21 19-28-35-947.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-29-06-397.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-29-32-502.jpg|Catapult psxfin 2014-08-21 19-29-36-668.jpg|Snowman, three hags psxfin 2014-08-21 19-30-19-376.jpg|Ice Spikes psxfin 2014-08-21 19-30-26-991.jpg|Barbarian psxfin 2014-08-21 19-30-45-221.jpg|Barbarians psxfin 2014-08-21 19-41-28-927.jpg|"Tasty Gyros! 2 Gold." psxfin 2014-08-21 19-41-46-821.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-42-01-431.jpg|Snowball (Up left) and Hags (Up right) psxfin 2014-08-21 19-42-15-809.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-42-30-559.jpg|On the way to Macedonia Category:Herc's Adventures quest